chronofandomcom-20200222-history
The Magic Kingdom
The Magic Kingdom is the nineteenth chapter in Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Crono and the other party members (Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, and/or Ayla) went through the Time Gate, and found their way to the year 12000 BC, which is the Ice Age. Soon, they find some strange building, that teleports them up to the sky. What is this magical place in the sky? No, it's not heaven (although it might seem like it), it's the Magic Kingdom of Zeal, ruled by the one, and only Queen Zeal. In this island part of Zeal (which there is four of them), this one holds the city of Enhasa, which holds the research of dreams, and beauty sleep. Shhhhh... it's nice to be quiet. Doreen (which is Masa & Mune's sister), is at Enhasa, and welcomes the players to Zeal. While you are there, you find a young boy, named Janus. He looks at the players very strangely. He says "The Black Winds howl. One among you will shortly perish". Janus' pet cat Alfador meows, and the players get startled, wondering what that meant. Also in Enhasa, there is a person who tells the players about the Northern Shrine, which holds the weapons, and armor for Zeal. Note: the Northern Shrine is the Forest Ruins back in the Present. Once the Pendant is charged later, they can open up the seal in the present. Also, the seal can be found near Ozzie's Fort in the Middle Ages. Tip: there is a secret room in Enhasa, created by Belthasar, the Guru of Reason. There are books around the building. Open them in this order: Water, Wind, then Fire. Then a secret door appears. When you get inside, you'll find a book, and a Nu sleeping in the middle of the room. He'll give the players a reward if they defeat it in battle. When the players win, they'll win a Magic Capsule, a Speed Capsule, and whatever EXP, or TP points the Nu has. When you are finished exploring Enhasa, there is a teleporter that teleports the players back to ground-level. Then there is another one that will take the players to the main island. In that island, it holds the city of Kajar, home of the magical arts, and research. People in the building will talk about Janus, Lady Schala, the three Gurus, and other stuff about Zeal. There is one person in that building that talks about the Sun Temple, which holds the Sun Stone, that use to be the main power source of Zeal, before the Mammon Machine was constructed, to get energy from Lavos. Some other people say that the Sun Stone can be recharged when it's a Moon Stone, by light from the Sun Shrine, also the Sun Stone can be used to craft weapons, but only Melchior (the Guru of Life) can make such weapons with the treasure. Tip: there is another secret room in Kajar, just like in Enhasa. Find books, and open them in the same order, and other secret passage opens, and there is an unknown object. But inside the object is a Black Gemstone, which can unlock certain Techs. When you are done in Kajar, you can find the Blackbird, which was designed by Bethasar, the Guru of Reason. When you get to the Blackbird, you'll see two Daltonites guarding the entrance. When you talk to them, a guy named Dalton appears, and taunts the party. When you are done with Dalton. Head over to the Zeal Palace, talk to some people, and you'll even see Masa and Mune. If you want to go back to the story, you can go to the bedchambers, and see Janus talking to his sister Schala. She gives him an Amulet to keep him safe. When he wears it, his status is immunity. When Schala is called to have a meeting with the Queen, she sees the party, and asks who they are. Schala later leaves. You can talk to Janus, but he'll tell you to go away, he'll also say that his Cat Alfador only likes him. To continue the story, you'll need to head to the Queen Chambers, you'll see Schala going inside throne room, the door is sealed shut. You'll need to go to the Mammon Machine chamber, and charge the Pendant. Could this mean, Marle's pendant used to be Schala's, only worn out? When the players get inside the chamber, you'll see Queen Zeal, Schala, Dalton, and the Prophet. The prophet says that the players were the ones trying to oppose the Queen. What? That Prophet doesn't even know you, does he? And you'll never oppose the Queen, would you? Anyway, Zeal tells Dalton to seize them, and Dalton spawns a Golem. Tip: You can charm a Magic Capsule from Golem Tip: Awake, or KO'd it doesn't end the game. If the party gets KO'd, then the story continues. When the Golem is defeated, Dalton will capture the players. After the battle, the queen says that she'll not kill them, not yet. She'll give them an experience of every pain, and fear in mind, then they'll be begging for they're death to come. The Queen evil-laughs, and then the players are trapped, and KO'd in the Mammon Machine chamber. Schala, Janus, and Alfador enter the room. The boy calls them idiots, and asks what they should do with them. Schala responds that they should help them, they could rescue Melchior, from the Mountain of Woe. When the players are set free, Schala will discuss the next mission, but then the Prophet enters the room, wanting to kill them. The Zeal royalty children (and cat) don't agree with the Prophet, so then the Prophet will spare their lives, but Schala will have to cooperate with him. When Crono and the others show him to the Time Gate, and the Prophet will tell Schala what's next. Schala doesn't want to, but then she remembers their lives are at stake. Crono and the others jump into the portal, and Schala seals the gate. Looks like we can't go back to 12000 BC, and save Guru of Life. Or can they? Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough Category:Chapter